icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3574728-20110426015323/@comment-2242989-20110426022921
@Wholovesoranesoda? Please, I do agree that the 90's Nick was the best, (such as Invader Zim. I LOVED that show) but please respect people's opinions. In life we're all going to have opinions about certain things, and not everyone will agree with it, and I looked at your lists of why you hate it. Sure, that could be other people's opinions about it, but here are the replies of it from iCarly fans' point of view' 1. It might be stupid to other people, but it's not stupid to us! In fact, the show makes me laugh. 2. If you didn't notice, gay also means happy and iCarly makes us happy :) Also, you shouldn't use that inappropriate word, because you stopped liking the show when they said, "hobknockers," and it's rude and offensive to some people. 3. It's your opinion, in fact the show has been one of the best tv shows. It's the most watched Nickelodeon show and it has even more views than Disney and a lot of people feel that iCarly is one of THE BEST T.V. shows. I can think of a lot of other shows worse than iCarly! I always loved iCarly and so do other people as well so respect our opinion please :) 4. Again, it's your opinion. We all have different opinions and respect that. I find Carly to be pretty cool, and you find her annoying, but there is no right and wrong in this! It's opinions. 5. Well, think of it: People can look up to Sam for her showing us that she's tough, and not afraid and remember this is iCarly and in the iCarly universe, stranger things have happened, so it's not meant to be taken seriously! (In my opinion, Sam is one of the best characters on iCarly, as she brings a lot of the humor on the show.) No one ever said to look up to her! She may be "bad," but she is funny and iCarly is a COMEDY show. 6. Okay, name something horrible? And like I said before, it's not meant to be taken seriously. It's meant for laughs, which it brings to people like me. 7. I agree that the overuse of the laugh track is annoying, but we all have to live with it, and some moments are actually funny when they use the laugh track. 8. I do agree that Carly may be shallow about that, but everyone has flaws and no one is perfect, and we all make mistakes. Sure, it's bad to be shallow, but we're not all perfect. She was only 14 at the time! She was just dating him, and it was never proven that she loved Griffin. 9. Sure, I agree that she should have at least gave him a chance, and even though I'm a Seddie shipper, I DO admit that there's a chance that it could change later on. But I do think Freddie is, "hot" enough ;) 10. Since when does Sam always get her way? She has to put everything up with a fight! She's not perfect all the time, there are times when she could've felt insecure (ex: iKiss, when Sam was afraid of admitting she never kissed anyone, she told Freddie and we seen her vulnerable side.) 11. Again, meant for laughs! I honestly don't think that Dan Schneider has meant it in anyway like that. It's meant for comedy purposes. 12. Good humor for iCarly fans. It's just your opinion that it's bad humor. 13. I honestly don't think little kids are going to even notice that! 14. Do you think iCarly is MEANT to be taken seriously like it's happening to us in real life? Sure, I love iCarly with all my heart, it ACTUALLY helped me in a lot, it taught me to laugh, to love, and to be happy, filling me up with joy and happiness. It does that for other iCarly fans too! It's also a COMEDY show. They never said that comedy shows could have good morals. The show has had good morals before! In iDate a Bad Boy, you said that Carly was too shallow, but it actually TAUGHT something at the end: To not be shallow and give someone a chance, because it could end in pieces. In iKiss, Sam apologized for what she done, and she actually meant it, and in iOMG, the moral was to make a move, because you never know what might happen. 15. Come again? What does that have to even do with iCarly??? 16. iCarly's not about music! It's a comedy show, not anything related to music! 17. Actually, Jerry Trainor (Spencer) makes the show REALLY funny. I swear, he's also what makes the show a hit! iCarly is funny with him, his random things he does, his moments that make us laugh. He makes me laugh in every iCarly episode! 18. Sure, Freddie is dorky, but Dan MADE him that way. He's not as dorky as he used to be, and chizz, he might not even be that dorky, by the time iCarly ends! There's character development along with funny moments! 19. They don't stop because they love what they're doing and so do millions of other fans. 20. Their webshows are funny in my opinion! I'm sorry if I sound harsh here, but I'm just stating my opinions about it and please be respectful towards me and iCarly fans' opinions about this, because we all love iCarly, and it's not cool to bash on us :/